1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicular suspension systems, and more particularly, to improvements in damping of vehicular suspension systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The well-known compromise between good handling and a comfortable ride includes shock absorbers at least as strongly as the other components of automotive and motorcycle suspension systems. Special types of shock absorber valving have done much to reduce this compromise, but it is still a problem, especially in the case of suspension systems designed to negotiate difficult off-road terrain at relatively high speeds.
The main difficulty in off-road driving is that a high rate of jounce damping is required to prevent suspension bottoming, for example, when rapidly crossing abrupt surface irregularities having an amplitude greater than the available suspension travel. In contrast, a reduced damping rate would provide a more comfortable ride over irregularities that are of a substantially lesser magnitude. Shock absorber valving which varies as a function of position or pressure has afforded improvements, but the basic compromise is still evident, particularly when the same vehicle is used for both on-road and off-road driving.